Taking Chances
by inufan56
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary girl in an ordinary school; Inuyasha is just your ordinary new kid on the block, well, except the fact that he's a rich playboy. What happens when Inuyasha decides to take on a bet?
1. In The Beginning

Hi guys! Its inufan56,

Im really excited for this story mostly because I have a Co-Author to enjoy it with.

Here's the first Chapter I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

Everyone passed by me bumping into my shoulder, and I cringed.

I hated contact with other people l didnt know, it just made me mad for some odd reason. I lifted my hand to the side of my face, then back to my chest to rest where the valley of my breast was; a postion I took most of the time in crowds or in scary places.

Finally I made it out of the rushing mass of highschool students and rushed in my algerbra 2 class, I looked around feeling sad and annoyed that I had to take this class. I really really hate math, not only because I suck really bad at it, but because it was just completely useless if were to use it in the real world. I honestly dont know what A to the power of 2 or b to the power of x is going to do for me.

So as I stared at the supposedly white walls of the class room, and sighed as I took my assigned seat to wait for my friend and to also endure another hell like hour in the godforsaken class.

Sango came in a few minutes after me right before the bell rang, and I greeted her with the same chirpy attitude I did everyday, " Hi! Sango!" She smiled at me even more brightly and took a seat next to me " Hey Kags, how was your day?" I smile at the question genuelly happy that someone asked.  
" MMm Good, Oh! did you get to watch the korean drama i asked to watch?"

Her face fell, Disapointment obvious on her face as she looked at me with sad eyes.

" Noo, my internet is too slow!"

That was usually how our conversations started, after those few lines we would talk about nothing in particular. Mostly things that happened to us or my clumsiness.

That was usually how my days went without HIM.

That was usuallly how my days went before HE invaded my thoughts.

That was usually how my days went before destiny came out to play with me.

That day had started out normal, wake up at 6:00, take a shower, wake up brothers, get dressed, walk to school with little brother , go to gym class with Ayame and Miroku, then go to seminar class,then to algerbra 2, and then english... Ahhh I should've known it would start in english,... My favorite class, the class where I could imagine my make-believe romance and not have anyone think that I am weird, because its english,,,... I can write all I want about I getting sidetracked, We were reading a play called ' A raisen in the sun' I hated how the students stuttered or how the teacher was slow in annunciating every long word she came across, so had volunteered to the narrating.

I love the attention and praise I get when i read, so I read outloud often. Anyways I got distracted again, I was reading in front of the classroom, when all of a sudden the door to our room slams open, And an incredibly handsome guy walks in with a serious expression,...As if he was on a mission...Ha,...Heh,...The irony.

He walks in and as if blindly, walks staright up to me and looks me in the eye,with out thinking i took in his appearence. He had golden eyes and long silver hair, and he was about a foot taller me than I remember because I had taken a step back, intimidated from his height, without even stopping I felt my hands clasped together and head straight to the valley of breast to rest there. Even though I had taken a step back he took a step forward, my eyes fluttered away from his piercing gaze and I was met with the dirty floor beneath my feet.

It was then that I felt the buring gaze of everyone around me and the screaming of our teacher yelling at the guy to get out. I reacted immediatly and spun around to walk away. As I walked away with my back to the guy, I reached behind my head to smooth out my hair, only to gasp in suprise as I felt a big strong hand grip it and use it to spin me around, yet again I was met with golden eyes, only this time I felt his hot breath oh my nose and I felt his hard chest against my breast as he pressed us together.

" First girl...I see...huh?" He said as he hugged me tighter to him, grabbing my neck and tilting it so that my face right in front of his, he looked down at my lips, and I suddenly found my voice, " Stop,...Dont touch me...I mean it" I cringed at my hoarse voice, I watched as amusement filled his eyes and a deep throaty laugh came from his throat. Then, it happened, all in one breathe his lips were on mine, I was so surpirsed I didnt even close my eyes. Sadly it only lasted a couple of seconds untill he pulled back, he gently nudged me into arm distance and took a long look at me before turning around and walking out of the room. Dumbfounded I touched my lips, Reality seemed to flow back in my brain because then I could hear my freinds

" Kags? Are you okay?"

" Is he your boyfriend?"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

Finally Anger sugred through my body like a bucket of cold water, and I reacted.

" Hell no that mother fucker isn't my boyfriend,... HE JUST STOLE A KISS FROM MEEE! HIS ASS IS MINEEEE!" and with that I walked out hearing nothing but his words, seeing nothing but his face as I walked in to the hallway. I spotted him at the end of the hallway with some other guys, One of them spotted me and pointed, I smirked, and started my walk towards them,

" Wait,... You kissed Kags?"

" Fuck,.. Dude! Hojo didnt you date her?"

" Yash man,... That was her first kiss! Damn she looks fucking PISSED,...Egh... She's scary like that,.. Inu-inuyasha you better go"

I smirked as I got closer and their faces got even more guilty, when I reached them I grabbed ahold of the guy who kissed me and slammed him against the lockers. I put my face dangerously close to him, enough where he could taste my lips again if he wanted to... If he dared to.. I let go of him with one hand and grabbed his balls and squeezed, his eyes bulged, and he leaned down on me a little.

It was then that I started to rant " Do you even know me? How dare you even TOUCH ME!" I squeezed tighter and he groaned and bit into my shoulder, I gasped and let him go taking a step back. He coughed a few times then looked up at me, After a few seconds of glaring he stood up straight and stood next to me,... I took a step back my hands going the valley of my breast again. He smirked and anger coursed through me again making my whole body go stiff in response, He saw that and held onto my arms.

" Not until were married love" I felt my face get hot before I started yelling " LOVE? Fucking bastard! do you even know what love is? You just walked in and kissed a RANDOM girl? and for what?" He smiled and leaned in close, " I did it for a bet,...Best bet ever-" for some reason i felt as though he was going to say something else but I ignored it and came back to the situation at hand.

He was still extremly close to me so I growled inhumanly and bite his nose.. HARD. He yelped and i freed myself from him. " You cheesy bastard! Im gunna chop your tea bags off!" I watched with only little satisification as he held his nose and stared at me with anger, " YOU BIT ME!" I smirked, and patted his shoulder.

" Don't come near me again", and with that I turned and walked away from him, giving a cold stare to my ex as he tried to apoligize to me. WHen I got in front of my english room, I looked back at him and laughed at the sight that i saw. Some of the guys were trying to check his nose , each time they tried to touch a snot he would wince and they would chuckle. I erupted into a fit of laughter so hard i made my tummy twitch in anticipation. I was about to walk into the classroom but his golden eyes made contact with my dull brown ones, the suddeness of the action made me stop laughing immediatly as I watched in confusion as he gave me a smirk.

" My name is Inuyasha, and you my darling have a beatiful laugh." I gasped and felt cheated by the words, I rolled my eyes and gave him my own smirk, " And you taste abosolutly wonderful, Inuyasha" I laughed and walked in the classroom and shut the door behind me.

* * *

If you liked it comment on it! Please and thank you's!

Signing off,

inufan56^.~


	2. Twice Around The Block

A/N( Hello everybody, this is LadyGagaLoveSlasher and I am Inufan's co-writer first off, I would like to inform everyone that my chapter's will be up a few days after Inu's because I can not stay focoused on one story very long, so to make sure my chapters aren't like the ones in my own story's 500 words a chapter I write a bit sleep on it write some more and so on to keep me in the zone I worn you all I have issues keeping the people in character and if I had my way this would be slash of the Inu/Sessh perswaysion but I don't so it's Inu/Kag anyway enough bout me on to the story.)

Chapter 2

As Kagome walked in the door of her house that very same evening she couldn't help but think over the days events. The strange new kid comes along and her life goes all to hell, He's such an egotistic pervert. So why can't she get hime off of her mind, she can't be developing feelings for that asshole? She only just met the guy really, she doesn't even know much about him, make that anything about him. She sat down on her bed and stared at the ceiling contemplating exactly how she felt. What was she thinking she doesn't feel anything about him she doesn't know him, but yet she couldn't shake the part of her that got butterflies when he walked into a room. Shaking these thoughts aside she made her way to the kitchen and made a bowl of roman before crawling into bed.

The next morning she woke at 6:30 and jumped out of bed heading toward the shower. As she allowed the water to spray over her stomach got butterflies in anticipation of seeing HIM today. She rolled her eyes before closing them to lather her hair. She finished her shower before grabing the towel off the rack and wrapping it around her waist heading back to her room to dress for the day. She made it down stairs grabing a proteen shake before making it out the door at 7:30.

She walks through the door to the school at 7:55, leaving her 5 minuets to get to first period. "Kag!"

"Oh, Sango hey whats up?"

"Nothing much, I just pased HIM in the hall a bit ago do you want me to walk you to first period?"

"Actually no, I think I got it under control but thanks for the offer."

Kagome walked awy down the main hall trying to remember where her first period was, go to a school for years and still forget where your going yea thats brilliant. After finding it, first and second period went by without her running into HIM, that is until free period. 'Crap, and my day was going so well too' She dives inot a nerby classroom and closes the door after being sure he walked by she opens the door and headed to lunch.

"Hey Sango, how have your clases gone today?"

"Well, okay but I had the new guy in second period and he was staring at me all period and after he askked me if I knew where you would be during free period."

"So that's how he found me and why I had to hide in an empty room to avoid him.'

" I guess, but one question what does he want?"

A/N( Hey, hope this wasn't to short for you guys, I have family from texas coming in to town in a couple of days. so I don't have alot of frree time at the moment. Sorry bout that)


	3. Forgetting Your Birthday

Hey guys! inufan56 here!

I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed this story! It motivated me to write this chapter even faster :D I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-Forgetting your birthday-

Sango stared at me with a look that made me feel stupid; just in case, I thought over what I had said and confirmed that I had made complete sense and there was not a hint of my white lie . How the hell should I know why there was the guy stalking me? Except for the obvious fact that I bit him and squeezed his balls but of course Sango didn't need to know that. I smirked at the memory as Ayame and Miroku sat down at our table in the middle of the lunch room. Ayame sat next to me as Miroku took his usual seat next to sango, who in turn gave him a sour look.

" Ah, the lovely Sango, How I've missed you. May I ask why you are giving me such a look of distain?"

I giggled under my hand and turned to Ayame who was nudging me as if her life depended on it.

" Kaggie, this really hot guy walked up to me during free period asking about you" She said in a sing song voice as she scooted closer to me " He sounded like he really liked you, was he the guy who kissed you during english yesterday? " She looked at me patiently as if I'd lay an egg right on the spot any moment now.

I sighed and mummered a nonchalant 'yeah', well I hoped it sounded like I was being nonchalant because inside I felt as though my stomache would drop just from the unwelcome memory playing in my mind.

Just as I was getting to the part where he had pressed my body against his I heard Sango call my name.

" Kagome why didn't you tell me about this bastard kissing you?" I groaned and put my head in my hands as I shrugged my shoulders " I don't know! I'm still a little confused because of it " I heard a snigger and looked up at Miroku to find him smirking at me. He grabbed a french fry off of Sango's plate and leaned against the table to get his face closer to mine " You. Confused.? About a boy? I like him already, now if he can only do something about your potty mouth and that nasty aditude of your's I'd approve immediatly " I raised one eyebrow at him in warning and he smiled at me, " Kags,...Your Blushing. I've never seen you blush ".

I felt everyone's eyes on me at the comment as I finally noticed how hot my cheeks felt, " Aww! Sango she IS BLUSHING! Kaggie you look so pretty when you blush!" I scrunched my eyebrows and pursed my lips at the comment " I'm NOT blushing! I-It just got really hot in here all of a sudden, I-i'll go to the bathroom" I sat up and whirled around ready to bolt towards the girls bathroom but was met with a wall, a very muscule-y wall that smelled of raw man.

Confused I looked up only to be met with captivating golden eyes, " Found you " Those two simple words made my tummy twitch with antisipation, I felt my knee's quiver and I swore I trembled. His voice was so deep! Was it this deep yesterday?

Faintly in the backround I could here Ayame and Sango squeal as miroku chuckled, but I paid them no mind as I tried to collect my jumbled mind.

Damn him! ...and what the hell was my first name!

Finally someone took mercy on me and I felt my person being dragged away from him.

Having him not so close to me anymore, I could feel the wheels in my head turn and by the time I was in front of the girls bathroom I could finally register Sango and Ayame's squeals.

" KAGOME! Earth to kagome! Holy shit she's frozen! Look at her, she has stars in her eyes!"

" I can't believe you had to drag her sango! she looked like rag doll! Kags!"

I Gently pushed sango away and put my head in my hands " Fuck! I can't believe i actually Froze like that! I must've looked pathetic!" I kicked my foot against the wall and whimpered. Ayame and Sango's arms were around me in seconds feeding me words of reasurence " No, you didn't look like a COMPLETE idiot just...A minor one. Right ayame?"

I laughed aloud at the comment and smiled at them " Thats what you say to make me feel better sango?" We stood still for a moment and then we all burst into laughter.

" Aw hell Kagome you froze on the spot while we had a freakin conversation with the guy! and I swore I saw your knees shake! and he couldn't stop smirking at you!" Sango said with tears in her eyes, Ayame tugged on my raven black hair and giggled " Kags what the heck do I have to do to get a guy like that to randomly kiss me?" I laughed even louder and hugged her.

" You know damn well I dont even talk to guys like that!"

" Good, Cause i don't like sharing whats mine"

We all Stopped laughing and looked down the hallway to see Inuyasha and Miroku smirking at us.

I frowned and let go of Ayame and Sango, " What did you just say?" The words came out of my mouth but on their on own achord, inside I was a mess at hearing his voice and seeing him.

He walked up to us, miroku in tow, and frowned back down at me " I said I don't like sharing whats-" I put up my hand surpirsing him into silence and took a step closer to him, anger spiked up my courage so I stood on my tippy toes as I said my next words.

" I Heard you, I just wanted to give you a second chance to change it, Listen here Inuyasha you obviously don't know me enough to know that I don't like being labled as someone's property " From the corner of my eye I could see miroku looking back and forth from me and Inuyasha, he was obviously waiting to see if Inuyasha would stand up to me or not.

I gave my full attention back to Inuyasha only to realize he was tsking me, " I knew you were going to be a handful but that was just plain rude interupting me like that ,love, and I never said you were my property-"

" You implied it, and stop calling me 'love' I'm pretty sure I made it clear last time you called me 'love' that I didn't like it" I said purpously interupting him again.

I stood flat on my feet now as I crossed my arms looking up at him through my eyelashes waiting for him to argue with me. But as soon as I was done talking I saw flickers of emotions flash in his eyes; he chuckled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them and peered down at me with an akward smirk " I don't like being interupted, now if you do it again im going to have to punish you" I glared at him and started yelling frustrated that this man thought he could threaten me " By doing what?"

" You'll find out when you interupt me again, now as I was saying before Iwas rudly interupted I never said you were my property I simply stated that I dont like shar-"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk past him to get to my english class, god knows I need me some free writing time, but before I could pass him I felt myself being lifted off the ground and into Inuyasha's arms as he slammed me against the wall next to Sango and Ayame. Surprised by the sudden movement I looked up at him only to be yet again captivated by his gorgeous eyes.

He spoke in a raspy voice while getting closer to my face, " Don't interupt me again" and with that he kissed me roughly on the lips, nipping, sucking, the whole lot of it and all I could do was hang onto him for dear life as I drunk in his intoxicating taste. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away from me; literally leaving me behind as he walked away without so much as a glance back. I stood against the wall trying to bring back oxygen to my lungs, I couldn't comprehend anything, my mind was filled with fog as I tried to remember where I was and when my birthday was. After a few minutes I heard a male voice speak.

" Thats one way to shut her up"

" October 1 " Finally!I could speak! Though it was raspy as if I'd just been running miles it was a start.

" What? " I looked towards the voice to see Miroku giving me a funny look, I stared at him and answered " October first is my birthday right?"

Laughter erupted around me.

* * *

I loved the last part, I was smiling like an idiot when I wrote it.

Please review! ^.^


	4. Happy Birthday

A/N( Hey, I know this is a bit late but I have alot going on right now but here is chapter four of taking chances.)

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and went straight down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday sweet heart. come in don't just stand there looking all shocked and eat the wonderful breakfeast I prepared for my baby girl's 18th birthday."

She wasn't kidding the breakfeast was huge, all of my favorites was spread out along our large kitchen table. Flapjacks, waffles, even ice cream and a birthday cake. I walked sleepily to the chair closest to me and sat down. I glanced at the spread one last time before taking some of everything and slapping it on my plate, slowly I began to eat.

"Sango called, late last night after you went to bed to ask if you wanted to sleep over at her loft tonight for some birthday fun?"

" I'll talk to her about it at school."

After that it was completely silent. I finished eating and went upstairs to shower and get ready. I slowly striped off my clothes and then stared at myself in the mirror. 'My god i'm so plain what the hell does he see in me' I thought to myself as I climbed into my shower.

I turned the water on as hot as I could stand, and the images of him came back to my brain. I saw what I could do no, what we could now that I'm 18. Flashes of hot, sweaty bodies rolling around pressed up against eachother touching at every possible point.

Moans echoing around the room as his slick wet arousal slid in to me with ease. I was brought back to the present when I felt my hand brush my wetness, I continued to stroke myself to my peak and continued with my shower.

After recovering from my 'Shower' I got dressed and headed out the door. The walk to school was long as usual, and then the images from my shower began to plague my mind again. I was than roughly pushed up against the school wall, and I was kissed deeply by as strong dominate figure I could not fully see and then it hit me, that basterd he did that to me while I was lost in thought and then I heard it.

"Happy Birthday love."

It was whispeard in my ear and as quickly as it was said he was gone into the now growing nmber of students going inside the school.

A/N ( Hope this was good for everyone I love ya all, -Gaga-)


	5. Blood is NOT my thing

Hey! Inufan56 here! Omgee! My Co-author is SO freaking cool! I could never write that scene in the other chapter! It was so juicy and descriptive! Lol. In this chapter there's going to be a lot of fluff ( Sorry I was in a romantic mood today,...Though my romantic way of thinking is pretty fudged up if I do say so myself ). Ah! I'm Rambling! I'll leave you alone to read the story!

Enjoy! :D

disclaimer: I obviously Don't own Inuyasha,...Even though he is a sexy beast...v.v *sighs*

* * *

Blood is NOT my thing

The bell rang as soon as I walked in and I moved my gaze downwards to make sure I didn't make contact with the teacher.

I sat down in my assigned seat next to Sango dropping my bag on the floor next to her and started to work on the problem on the board, sooner rather than later I slammed my pencil down in frustration and turned to Sango to talk, however before I could even turn all the way towards her she jumped up and started to sing at the top of her lungs " It's Kagome's Birthday today! Happy Birthday kaggie babes!" and with that she slammed into me giving me a huge bear hug. I glared daggers at her as she sat down to watch as people from class came to congratulate me on my birthday. Once Everyone sat down I turned to Sango.

" So,how ya doing?" she said smiling at me, I glared at her and replied in a sarcastic tone "Hmm Despite the obvious? I'm doing absolutely terrible you happy-go-lucky freak" .

" Happy Birthday Kagome, you look great today" I looked up to see our old- Extremely Hot if i may add -student teacher.

Sango immediately perked up and started a conversation with him, he turned his gaze from me to Sango and I took the opportunity to check him out He had a nice dark navy blue suit with a white tie, Long black hair braided down to his cute butt, dark grey-ish blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes, broad shoulders, long lean body, made him a god in my eyes.

I almost Squealed in delight as he flexed his muscles to ruffle Sango's bangs, _How cute can a guy get?_ An image of asswipe came into mind and I tried not to sigh; Okay so he was gorgeous...So what? I looked back at Mr. Banryu and returned to scanning his every move for a slight hint of his muscle again.

I was scared out of my drooling state when the bell rung making me scream and hit my knee under the table also making me scream even louder from the pain.

Sango grabbed hold of me as doubled over to rub my knee. " Kags! Oh my gosh! You scared me! haha Are you okay?" I nodded my head and said some few incoherent words, showing my displeasure with the 'stupid bell and the asswipe of a table', " haha Oh man! Kags didn't change one bit did she?" I looked up to find talking with my math teacher which in turn laughed with him " No, You should have seen her yesterday, she tripped over the cord connecting the screen to the wall, She's the first person all year to do that".

I watched with embarrassment as Mr. Banryu threw his head back in a throaty laugh, I couldn't help but not be mad by that incredibly sexy sight.

After a few minutes Sango finally got me up after my complaining, and we walked off to lunch. " SANGOOO! That was so embarrassing! he SAW meee" Sango laughed and patted my back " I know you poor thing, well as much as i love to talk with you more i have to go , ill talk to you later!" I held onto her sleeve " what do you mean? we have lunch together?" SHe smiled and untangled my hand from her sleeve " I have a Meeting with some of the volleyball players sorry" I nodded my understanding and she left, I watched her turn the corner and sighed as I walked or rather limped towards the lunch room which was a floor below me to my displeasure.

" Why are you limping?" The voice came out of nowhere and scared me enough to let out a little yelp as I whirled around with my hand in the valley of my breast, Of course me being me I twisted my the wrong way, making me yelp again, I held onto my knee and cursed " Fuck, You scared me!"

I heard the bastard chuckle as he grabbed my hand and then lifted my arm to put around his shoulders, and just like that he started walking putting all my weight on him.

" I guess we need to work on you language huh? I find it incredibly cute, so you can do it in front of me but I don't think I want anybody else to know how cute you are, Oh! You didn't tell me why you were limping".

I looked up at the guy, he was acting as if we were dating!

" Let go of me, and I'm not telling" He held onto me tighter as I tried to squirm out of his arms, " You know what? I heard a scream in the classroom next to mine, was that you? Did someone hurt you?" I felt something inside me tug a little as he worried over me being hurt my someone else, I wasn't used to someone to worry over me like that, I kind of liked it, so I couldn't control the words that came out of my mouth next.

" No, Nobody touched me, I hit my knee under a table out of surprise from the bell." He looked down at me and Laughed.

" You mean the first scream was out of surprise from the BELL, and the second was when you hit your KNEE out of surprise from the bell? Ah, you're going to be a handful aren't you? Do you want me to get you an icepack from the nurse?-Hold on".

I felt embarrassment course through me as he easily described the course of events that led me in this position, and as he pushed the door open with his other arm, making me wait as he switched me to his other side so I could hold to the railing as we went down the steps, I noticed he was huddled down so I could reach him, about to laugh I caught myself remembering him saying that I was going to be a handful.

" I'm not anything of yours so you don't have to 'Handle' me!" with that I pushed away from him, and waddled my way down the stairs, I only got very far when he decided to laugh at me while going ahead of me " Alright then I'll go get the ice pack while you get down here, see you in a flash love!".

I snorted and yelled at his back " IM NOT YOUR LOVE! AND DONT BOTHER! ILL BE GONE BY THEN!" but my words fell on deaf ears as he left before I could finish yelling at him, I sat down on the stairs in a huff and rubbed my knee..hard.

" OW!" I felt tears prick my eyes I sniffed and rubbed my eyes making the tears go away, I stood up in a huff and stepped on my shoelace falling the last two steps.

" OMPHF!"I hit the ground Face first and after a few minutes I scrambled to sit up, as soon as I sat up I started yelling in frustration " I HATE YOU INUYASHA! I HATE THE STAIRS! I HATE THE BELL" As the words left my mouth I felt silly, what did Inuyasha have to do with anything? And the stairs? I just had absolutely NO BALANCE.

Before I knew it I was a giggling mess. " Glad you're in a better mood Kagome, hows your knee?" Tears clear in my eyes I looked up to find Holding out his hand towards me, I felt my cheeks heat up.

Here I was on the floor in front of the stairs laughing like a maniac in front of my teacher, I coughed and took his hand, I heard him laugh as he grabbed my side and held me up.

" Um, Bankotsu? How much did you see there?" He just smiled at me flashing his perfect white teeth, _'good greek gods he soo cute!' _ " Hmm lets see I like the part about the stairs, it wasnt their fault though, you just need to practice your balance; why? did you do anything else that i might think funny? or entertaining?". I sighed and shook my head 'no' " Oh Nothing at all, thank you for helping me up but im fine now" I said as I was about to let him go. I guess Bankotsu had different plans as he held onto me even tighter than before, a part of me applauded but the other part-the sourpuss one- rudely shoved an image of Inuyasha inside my mind. " Does your knee hurt a lot?" I sighed and yet again tried to gently push away from him, " My knee hurts like a jerk but I think I'll feel better if I sit over there" Bankotsu Looked down at me and smirked " At least you still blush around me".

Inuyasha chose this moment to slam the door open with a goofy smile on his face " Lets see how far my Lovely Kagome got without me- huh?" He looked up to see me with Bankotsu, and I felt bad, like I had betrayed him somehow.

I watched his goofy smile fade into a frown as he looked me up down, then he strided over to me, he glanced at Bankotsu,then bent down to grab my thighs, and pick me up.

My Legs were wrapped around his body as he sat me down on the railing " Inuyasha! QUIT IT " I yelled trying to get him to look me in the eyes, finally after he was rummaging through his pockets he looked up at me, I felt my body turn into mush as his golden eyes locked onto my plain brown ones, I was officially lost to the world as I locked my gaze onto his gorgeous eyes.

I jumped when he unexpectedly put his hands on my face gently rubbing his digits against my face to rub the tears away from my little tantrum. " I'm sorry, I didn't think you would fall on your nose" Gently he poked my red nose then scrunched his eyebrow in concentration as he took out a band-aid from his jean pocket and gently probed my knee to see if I had a cut.

When he didn't find anything he sighed " Guess you don't need this now, I'll save it for later is that alright with you love?" He shoved the band-aid back in to his pocket only to come back out with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and hand it to me.

" Eat" He said simply,then his other hand went into his other pocket and came back out with an ice pack, he put that lightly on mu knee and I started to wonder if his pockets were that big or if he was just doing an odd magic trick.

Suddenly his angry voice took me out of my thoughts " I'll gladly take her to the nurse Mr. Banryu, But as you can see she is now eating her lunch" I almost snapped my neck towards Bankotsu, completely surprised that I had forgotten about my former crush " You like strawberry right? You seem like the fresh kind, so I got you peanut butter and jelly" Inuyasha asked me suddenly, making me turn my attention to him, " Heh?" Was my intelligent response.

" Do you like strawberry jelly? I was going to get grape but felt like strawberry was fresher, Do you like it?" Confusion was the emotions I felt, as I looked between the two men, " Why are you guys acting all macho and stuff? Its weird-ing me out".

Bankotsu looked at me and I let my eyes slide down his form, liking the new-found bravo " Well, I'd love to talk to you later Kagome, I'll see you in the hallways, bye" and just like that he turned his delicious man-ly behind and walked out the doors Inuaysha came from.

After a few moments I looked back at Inuyasha to see him staring at me from the opposite stairwell, I raised an eyebrow at him as if to question his actions and motioned for him to come closer to me. He breathed in a heavy sigh and walked towards me, " you were practically undressing him with your eyes, it unnerved me" I hid my face with my hair for a moment to let the smirk fade before looking back at him, he was now in front of me, between my legs staring at me.

" Where are you from? You sound all proper and...and...Smart-ish...sorry that was lame" I asked as stared back at him, he was smirking as he pulled out an orange from his pocket and I couldn't hold in the next comment " Dude! what the hell! are your pockets just bottomless or what?" he smirked again and answered " I guess so,.. I'm from london love, I moved here because my father owns a company down town that needs a little help to run properly and my mother wanted a vacation" I eyed him carefully before snatching the orange out of his hand and replacing it with the pb and j.

I winked at him " I only eat my Pb and J's with orange juice, and yes I do love strawberry im also very glad to know that look fresh to you" I said in a huff but stopped as I thought about the looking fresh comment, I looked up at him and gave him a careful look .

" At least I think I'm glad to know you think I look fresh, Any who" I looked away from him and concentrated on my orange " I like peeling these babies, Don't laugh but I just learned how to peel them last week and-Why am I being so nice to you, you're a Bastard who keeps stealing kisses from me".

He started laughing and I looked up at him, embarrassment followed by anger welled up inside of me as I punched him in the chest.

" Hey! I'm being serious you egotistical bastard! and lemme down! My knee feels better,...plus I need to go to my locker"

I was swamped with the realization that I had forgotten my bag in math class, I slapped my forehead completely forgetting that I had an orange in my hand making me squirt myself and Inuyasha in orange juice and make my forehead sticky.

"Christ! Kago-" Inuyasha started to whine but was cut off by my yelling " Ah! Oh my god! im sorry Inuyasha! I'm soo SO Sorry!" Then before I could even register the action, I jumped off the railing missing the step below me completely and, yet again fell face first onto the floor.

" AH! OW OW OWIEE! OWIEE! MOTHER FUCK-" Inuyasha covered my mouth with his hand before I could even cuss, I looked up at him tears welling up in my eyes as I pushed his hand away and carefully touched my nose.

I watched him as he frowned at me, " Kagome you scared me! Are you alright? Do you need me to get the nurse? Can you stand? Nevermind ill carry you" I slapped his hands away and started yelling/ whining " I'm sorry I scared you! And no im NOT ALRIGHT THAT hurt! and no i don't need a NURSE, Its My fucking birthday and I'm a FUCKING MESS!" I started to cry angry that the day was turning out so damn terrible I was also frustrated about my growing feelings for the bastard in front of me and hurt from the multiple blows to my person and before I knew it, I was throwing myself at Inuyasha , his arms immediately holding me against his body, he patted my back and sat down next to me, pushing me closer to him.

" Shh Its alright, We'll get some ice on that and the day is not over yet love we could still make up for lost time, and you don't look a complete mess, you look absolutely fuckable love, I promise" After a few minutes I slowly stopped crying and pushed away from him, looking at the floor instead of his face.

I widened my eyes as I took note of the amount of blood on the floor, I turned to face inuyasha and noticed that the left corner of his shirt was covered in blood also.

Finally I raised my fingers slowly up to my nose and when I felt something warm and wet I looked at Inuyasha, eyes wide " Theres so much blood,...It's so much...blood- Inu- I feel dizzy" he was starting to get blurry, it was then that the smell of blood came to my senses,its strong-ness hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

I've never fainted at the sight of blood but I get real...nervous,...Like the day before a huge test.

Anyways, let me hear your thoughts on this, honestly I think I dragged it on to long but the information was nessisary (sp?)

Love,

Inufan56

P.S- I wanted to thank our reviewers! You guys motivate me to write more! :P

THANK YOU :D


	6. Birthday Present and the Mall

Author's Note: It's Gaga BITCH, i'm back and ready to write. To be completely honest I forgot this was here, lot's of life drama without further ado let's get on with it I'm tired.

Taking Chances

Chapter Six Birthday Present

I woke up in the infirmary around an hour or so later as school had just ended, and I heard muffled voices both of which were familiar.

"Kagome doesn't want you here Inuyasha, she has made it perfectly clear she is not fucking interested!" Sango screamed at the boy.

"Well, the minuet she tells me that to my face I'm gone." He replied.

"She has been! Since like the first time you met, she has told you to bugger off!" She retorted.

"Oh god, Sango could you please stop yelling. My head feels like it was ran over, what the hell happened?" I asked my friend.

"This idiot here brought you to the infirmary and they gave you drugs, you were hurt pretty bad needed seven stitches in your head." She explained to me

"Don't call him an idiot Sango, he's hot!" I said, he smiled at this.

"Dear that's the drugs talking, come on let's get you to my place I've got you a surprise!" She said as she dragged me out of the room and school.

I had no clue what she could have gotten me, she never kept a gift a secret up till now I would have said impossible and the fact she hadn't spilled made me nervous. We continued our slow walk to her house, that was around five to six city blocks from the school. As we got closer I began getting more nervous as she stayed silent, so I began to ask questions.

"So Sango, what is this mysterious surprise." I asked as we stood out side her door.

"Well, I got you the best present for an eighteenth birthday possible I got you a new car!" She said excitedly as she led me through the house and out back.

"It took a lot of saving, I already have one so I fixed up my old one for you. Do you like it Kags?" She asked almost visibly bouncing.

"It's...Awesome Sango, you didn't have to do this for me." She answered meekly.

"Yes I did your my best friend, and after today you need a little pick me up. So I was thinking, why not try this bad boy out and go shopping!" She said failing to conceal her excitement at the idea.

I shook my head yes, and she tossed me the keys before we got in and I started the engine. My new car was a 2013 Impala, and it had everything I could possibly want in a car right down to a music hook up. I hooked in my phone, and Womanizer by Britney Spears filled the car. Sango smiled at me happy to see I was enjoying the car, but also to cover up her dislike of my choice in music. We pulled out of Sango's driveway, and hit the main street heading towards the freeway. The mall being about two hours away, depending on traffic we got comfortable and cycled through my music a couple of times over. By the time she had heard enough of people like Demi Lavato, Britney Spears, Ke$ha, and Shakira we were almost there so I turned off the 'Noise' and decided to finish the last ten minuets in silence.

Once at the mall, we got out and headed in passing stores like Hot Topic, Old Navy, JC Penny's, Macy's, Koles, and Spencers. I turned around only to see Sango's fleeing had entering Macy's, and decided to head off on my own. I wondered around a bit before finding a Yankee Candle, and going to peruse their candle selection. I found a cinnamon and a strawberry and brought them to the checkout, before leaving the shop bag and hand and bumping into the last person I wanted or expected to see at the mall.

"Hey baby, see you couldn't stay away from me after all." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

"Go to hell bastard! I had no clue you would be here, Sango brought me here for my birthday." I screamed at him.

"Why don't I believe you, I bet you couldn't wait for another chance to see my sexy self." He replied grinning.

Before I could say anything else his lips met mine, I wanted nothing more than to push the bastard away but I couldn't. His lips plush and soft against my own, I couldn't help but groan contently his lips tasting of something I had never experienced. His tongue made it's way into my mouth, and that was what brought me back to my senses. I slapped the man so hard he fell to the floor and glared at him.

"What the hell Inuyasha! I can't believe you, you pratically mouth raped me you bastard!" I screamed at him.

He smiled and simply said "You can't rape the willing, and judging by that kiss you were willing."

Sango found us then, glaring at Inuyasha on the floor she saw I had taken care of it she pulled me with her to another part of the mall. We finally came to a store called Sleeping Tiger Imports, and entered the sweet smelling shop. Behind the counter straight ahead of the door were rows and rows of weapons of various sizes and types. There were various types of incense around the small store too, some of which I had never seen such as Dragon Blood or Dead Witch. We grabbed a bit of all of the scents, and made our way to the checkout deciding it was late enough and time to head home.

Author's Note Two: I hope you are fudgin happy I took it out because some people just don't understand that Kags having sex with someone would not harm Inu in any way because they are not freaking together!

-Gaga-


	7. Puppy Love

Hey! Inufan56 Here!

Its been a while since I've written something that doesn't involve school related stuff so I'm little rusty. lol

On a serious note, I always like it when you guys review and your opinions do matter to me but me and Ladygaga would like it if you could message us if you have a problem with our writing or our plot line or anything like that.

We would really appreciate that!

* * *

Sango was apparently more frazzled than I was.

You know considering the fact that I'm in the passenger seat of my car while the lunatic driver next to me fumes silently about my traumatic 'mouth rape' incident. " Inuyasha has some god damned balls doesn't he?" Sango whispered through clenched me jump a little. It's been more than 10 minutes of awkward silence since she talked so tell me you wouldn't either.

I stared at her for a second trying to figure out if it was safe to answer or if was it meant to be a rhetorical question. I guess she felt my stare because she suddenly whipped her head towards me with a sort of gleam in her eye, " Right!". Surprised I quickly nodded while half laughing and half trying not to show that I'm scared. Sango Nodded in satification and started to grip the wheel of the car hard until her knuckles were white. I stared at her knuckles while I timidly asked her if I was still sleeping over to finish my birthday celebration. " Duh! Of course were going to have a sleepover, Ayame and Miroku are coming too" I felt the air rush out of me at the thought of having other people there, " I'll be safe" Sango whipped her head at me again and I screamed.

" I'll shut up I'm sorry!"

"wha?"

I peeked at Sango from behind my hands and watched as she laughed out loud like a deranged woman. " kags I'm sorry, I just hate seeing that bastard treat you like his play thing, he doesn't even look like he's serious about you" I slumped my shoulders and looked out the window of the car " His play thing? ". I sighed and started to chew on my lip as I watched the scenery outside whip past me, " I dunno Sango...I don't know" Sango lightly pushes me as she turns the corner towards her house. " What do you mean you don't know? Because it looked like you hated the man" We turn into her driveway and she turns off the car and looks at me " Do you?" I huff and hit my head against the seat, " He confuses me,...He makes me feel like...Like-" I blushed really hard and sango rolled her eyes.

" Oh, kags " She says patiently.

" Argah, it's just, I like what he does to me but...I hate that he's so cocky because he knows how. I like how he treats me sweetly sometimes but I hate how he can be a cocky little fuck...Does this make any sense to you? Because it makes absolutely NO sense to me" I looked at Sango hopefully only to be thumped on the forehead, she opened the car and grabs the stuff I got and slams the door closed. Confused as hell, I grabbed the bag from Yankee Candle's and ran after her. " Do you?!" I yelled as I tried to catch up, Sango stoped and looked at me " God your clueless to this stuff,...You like the asswipe kags" I glared at her and walked past her towards her door.

" Impossible I've"

" Shh! She's coming! Run! Hide!"

" Oh! Okay you hide under the table I'll...Hide in the sofas...Wait...Nevermind I'll go in the closet"

" Hey I wanna hide in the closet!"

" Shut up I'm cute I won't scare her when i jump out, you on the other hand..."

"what?"

" Well, Miro,...your fugly"

*silence*

" You screwed Koga a week ago on the bleachers "

" Miroku!" -Slap-

Sango and I both looked towards the door, me completely confused while Sango slapped her head " IDIOTS! We can hear you outside the door!" after a few seconds the door opened and Miroku and Ayame poked their heads out. Miroku was sporting a nice vibrant red hand print on his sheepish face while Ayame smiled " Happy birthday Kags!", I stared at them for a second before I laughed out loud. Without looking at Sango I pushed her " You got the greatest entertainment!" With that I walked in happily trying to control my laughter.

minutes later

" Lets watch The Avengers again!" Ayame said throwing the movie case at me while everyone else kept looking through the stack. " I love this movie! Thor is...Mmmm" I said hugging the case to my chest while gushing, that is until Miroku snatch it from my hands. " Uh- I don't think so Kags, I'm sick of that movie lets watch-...Ah! Pirates of the Caribbean! You guys can't mess this up!"

" Ohh I LOVE Johnny depp" Ayame said, as I leaned against her " Mmmm that man looks good in anything!". Sango snatched the movie from Miroku's grasp " Lets watch this one!" Miroku jumped up and grabbed the movie from her hands and held it up in the air. " guys come ON! Lets watch a movie that you wont drool over the guys" I shrugged and nodded, " Alright, we'll watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith...But you can't drool over Angelina Jolie, if you do we'll hurt you". Miroku's happy face dropped at the last part and he quickly passed the movie to Sango, but before she could put the CD in , Ayame pounced her " Wait let's watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith I feel like watching Brad Pitt" I nodded and Sango shrugged " Alright lets watch that one".

We watch like a hundred movies before everyone finally fell asleep on the living room floor, I was completely awake though. Still thinking about what Sango said, was I really so blind that I didn't even notice that I kinda liked Inuyasha? I mean that's something you notice about a guy...even so, I just met the guy. Just because I like him doesn't mean I have to commit to that, I have other things to worry about. Like, what I'm going to wear tomorrow, I ended going through a million outfits in my head but ended asking myself one thing.

" Would Inuyasha Like it?"

I sat up and shook my hair, I huffed frustrated with myself then decided that I needed water. I walked sleepily to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and started to fill it up with water. I looked at my reflection against the window in front of the sink and looked at my eyes, they were a pretty brown. The cup filled I brought it to my lips to drink Mumbling against the cup " Maybe that's what he likes about me". I closed my eyes and drank the cup entirely, once I put the cup down I looked up again expecting to find brown but was completely surprised when I clashed with a luminous Gold. My eyes wide I opened my mouth to scream but I was frozen, all I could do was stare at the Golden eyes. Suddenly a light illuminated the person's face from the bottom up making the man look even scarier.

Finally I found my voice.

" Ahhhuhhh...Inuaysha?"

Confused I stared some more at him, he stared back...Then he looked down. Realization dawned on him and he pointed the flashlight at me instead...Blinding me completely. " OWW!" I rubbed my eyes harshly and then opened them effectively seeing bright circles, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, letting it out with a whispered " Idiot". A tap on the window reminded me that he was still there and I looked at him ready to yell at him, only to find him gone and a little fogged up part on the window with a message written for me.

_Go In the Backyard!...Sorry Heh 3_

" Pft Sorry my ass, I can barely read the message because of the circles you out in my eyes...Its supposed to be stars ya idiot" I said to no one in particular, I sighed and continued to rub my eyes as I went towards the backyard door. I opened it and before i could even remove my hands from my eyes let alone step outside, I was engulfed in two warm arms that smelled of cologne. "Happy birthday! Did you have fun today without me?" I shoved him away from me and glared at him. " Really?...You're really asking me that after you kissed me against my will?". I watched with annoyance as he smirked at me, he grabbed my hands and leaned down, I froze thinking he was going to give me another kiss on the lips but relaxed when he just rested his chin on my shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist the doing the same with me. " You know some girls would die getting a kiss from me like that,...You? you call it 'Mouth rape'- I have to give you points for the creative name though. Anyways, I have to get back before my parents know I'm gone so-" He broke the hug and took a step back, I immediately felt loss of his warmth..." God I'm pathetic..".

I whipped my head up to see if Inuyasha heard me only to find my bag on my face, I stared at it for moment until he pushed it in my face even more. I smiled a bit and snatched it from him, " You left it in the math room remember? Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome". Inuyasha smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back he stood for a minute more watching me then he waved and ran off. I watched his figure until he disappeared and I couldn't help but giggle and do a little dance. " He's so cute!" I half yelled as I jumped up and down, " God that was cheesy, Kagome shut up and get back inside you're barefoot and you'll catch a cold". I slipped and fell flat on my back upon hearing Ayame's voice, I turned my head and saw Miroku coming towards me reaching out to take my hands. " You're such a kluts it's not even funny" he said as he lifted me to my feet, I frowned as he pulled me towards the house, " You guys heard us? I thought we were quiet". Sango thumped my forehead and took me from Miroku's hands, " Yes, because everyone can sleep when Kags yells ' It's supposed to be stars idiot' now shut up and keep walking I'm tired as hell and we still have to go to school tomorrow or did you forget something again? " Ayame popped up behind us and while chuckling said " He didn't even kiss you Kags!". I rolled my eyes and took my hands away from Sango, I sat down on my sleeping bag and watched as everyone else laid down to go to sleep.

After a few minutes I couldn't help it anymore, I smiled hugely and squealed, " He's like a puppy!"

" SHUT UP!"

* * *

Inu's so cute ^.^

Anyways, thanks for reading and leave a review!

Please and THANK YOU'S


End file.
